Valentines Day Handcuffs
by JaliceLove
Summary: It'll take more than chocolate to put these two together for Valentines Day. : Read and Review! Happy valentines day. Chocolate to those who review? : ONESHOT


_Valentines Day Handcuffs._

_JaliceLove_

A/N: Ahaha This idea was inspired by my mom. It's sweet. Really. (: I did this really fast because I wanted it uploaded on Valentines Day and well I had one NIGHT to do this. I apologize before hand. Buuut Review and I'll give you chocolate yes? (: Anyways Enjoy!

Happy Valentines Day everyone!

Message to Shikamaru&Ino: Don't do anything I won't do … *gives a _look_*

AHAHA

_One_ _Shot_ (:

_AU-ish._

* * *

"Nara."

Nara Shikamaru turned around and faced _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke had his trademark smirk with his dark blue hair and his dark piercing eyes. The young teen was wearing a simple black polo and jeans with it. He walked over to Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets.

Nara Shikamaru, who was currently looking at Shikamaru with raised eyebrows asked, "What?"

Sasuke's smirk grew, "Doing anything later?"

"If this is your invitation to a date, I'm sorry I don't swing that way. "Shikamaru simply stated.

Sasuke glared, "I was not going to ask you out."

Shikamaru shrugged carelessly. He said lazily, "Then what?"

The Uchiha threw a crumpled piece of paper at the teen. "Yamanaka's going to be there. Thought you ought to know." He said finally and walked away without another word.

Shikamaru looked after the Uchiha with a raised eyebrow. "Hmph." Shikamaru muttered while uncrumbling the troublesome piece of paper. He raised his eyebrows and sighed. _How troublesome._

* * *

"Alright I gave it to him."

The vibrant pink haired teen squealed happily. She went and hugged the dark-haired boy happily, "Thanks Sasuke-kun!"

He grunted in reply but with a tone of affection. [A/N: is that possible?]

The pink haired girl smiled to herself. It was finally time after all.

"Don't you think Yamanaka would be angry at you for interfering?" the dark haired boy asked his girlfriend.

She looked at him with a look that said _are-you-crazy-she'll-thank-me_. "Of course not! She should be in debted to me for all I know!"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "After all I'm setting her up with the guy she's liked since… forever."

She smiled at herself and her boyfriend said nothing in response.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was laying down on her bed, her mood kind of down. It was Valentines Day tomorrow after all. She was alone, had no one. Sakura Haruno had her Sasuke. Tenten was with Neji Hyuuga, which was a complete surprise for her since Neji was almost unsociable—in her opinion. She sighed. She grabbed her pillow and gently squeezed it. She sighed as she can smell the scent of chocolate coming from her desk. She glanced at it with a non-caring look. There were just chocolates from admirers. Not from the one she _liked_ or even maybe… **loved.** She groaned. Why oh why was she cursed with these feelings for a guy who doesn't even _care_? She threw her innocent pillow at her desk full of chocolates. Oh she was pissed off at the guy she liked. Hell he didn't give her anything for valentines. Yeah sure Girls were the ones who usually gave chocolates. But she was his friend wasn't he? He could've at least ate the chocolate she _gave_ him.

Her cell phone rang.

She grabbed it as a reflex. She pressed the green answer button and answered the phone with a frustrated Hello.

"Oi Ino-Pig."

She smirked, "what is it forehead?'

A laugh was heard on the other line, "There's a carnival tonight remembers? You going?"

She sighed sadly, "Why should I? He's not even going. And you're going with _Sasuke_."

A scoff was then heard, "What Ino? You giving up? You're going whether you like it or not Pig. It's an event and I'm dragging you over there whether you like it or not."

The blond flipped her long pale strands to her back and laughed, "Love you forehead. Of course I'll go. You better dress nicely and don't embarrass me."

"Love you too Pig. Of course. Meet you there around 6."

Ino smiled, "Sure." Then she heard the other line end and she sighed. Carnival it is. She stood up and went to her stuffed closet and opened it. Her clothes bulged out wanting air. "I so need a new closet." She muttered.

She looked around her clothes, what to wear. "It's a carnival." She pondered, "I'll go for the casual look."

Grabbing skinny jeans and a nice simple lavender blouse that revealed modest skin, she went to the bathroom to pamper herself for the carnival.

* * *

Ino looked at her watch sitting on a bench. It was 6:45 PM already where was that forehead girl? She sighed in frustration. [A/N: she seems to be sighing a lot lately.] Where was she?! She stood up.

"Hey you lost you pretty lady?" a blue-haired older teen walked up to her with a sexy grin.

Ino glanced at him. Honestly he was pretty good-looking, but she wasn't interested in him—like those other guys who asked her out today.

"Go bother someone else." She retorted, obviously revealing her uninterested attitude towards him.

He scoffed at her and glared.

A voice behind her remarked, "Hey leave her alone."

Ino turned around and saw Shikamaru looking pleasantly good-looking with his simple attire. With a white button up shirt and jeans [A/N: got to love a guy in a white button up shirt. O_o;], he walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm. "Sorry she's with me." Ino glared at him while also hiding her glare. How dare he have the nerve to just grab her and claim she's _his_.

The guy looked unbelievably insulted and left muttering curse words under his breath.

Suddenly before Ino can yell at him for grabbing her, Shikamaru jerked as Ino felt a fast presence behind her. Her arm jerked also along with Shikamaru's movement.

There was ….. handcuffs.

"What the heck! Who the hell put this over here?" Ino yelled. Shikamaru flinched. She was just really loud at times. Shikamaru glanced around, he couldn't place anyone who could possibly do this. He didn't see anyone he knew anyway. Who else would randomly put handcuffs to put two people together?

Ino pulled at the handcuffs frustrated, "I refuse to be handcuffed with _you_ of all people."

Shikamaru muttered, "How troublesome."

Glaring at him, she yelled at him, "THERE you go again. Honestly can you spend **one day** without saying that?"

"Can you spend a day without yelling?" he retorted lazily.

She opened her mouth to retort back but found nothing to say so she closed it and looked away from him with a 'humph'.

Shikamaru looked at the handcuff and at the girl. "Hey Ino."

She gave no indication that she heard him. He sighed. "Look I'm sorry alright?"

"For what?" she asked stubbornly.

"For not eating the chocolate." He answered.

Turning around to glance at him she smiled seeing him look sheepish. "Did you eat it?"

"Yeah and it was really hard." He commented.

Her anger was back and she hit him with her other arm. "You could've at least said a compliment! What the heck Shikamaru!"

He grinned lazily at her, "It was good." He then rubbed the area where she violently attacked wincing, "What are you? A guy in disguise?"

She hit him harder. He winced again. _Should've kept my mouth shut_, he thought to himself.

"Sorry." He apologized simply.

Ino sighed. "Well let's go look around then!"

Blinking at Ino with an _are-you-freaking-serious_ look, "No way."

"But Shikamaru!" she whined at him, "I want to look around!"

"Ino, Honestly how old are you?" He tried to reason.

She gritted her teeth at him, "Old enough." Her hair, which was put down for today with it curling at the ends were dangerously glaring at the Nara.

He knew when he had no choice and unfortunately this was one of those times. _Great_. "Fine Let's go." The girl grinned and grabbed Shikamaru's hand that was currently in handcuffs. Hey it was much more comfortable. She pulled him along with her going to different booths.

* * *

"See? They're enjoying it!"

"Hmph." The dark haired guy looked over at the guy with the most unique hair-style—the pineapple hairstyle. He had a small smirk on his face directed at the blond who was currently trying to reason out that he should get her that huge teddy bear.

His girlfriend nudged him out of his thoughts and asked him, "what do you think?"

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Shikaaa!! Thank you so much!!" Ino squealed hugging her new large teddy bear with one arm. Her other hand was still laced around Shikamaru's and she didn't mind. In fact she was happy she was holding hands with him. She wasn't going to tell him that of course. She liked the feel of his hard calloused hand against her soft feminine one. She smiled at Shikamaru and said Thank you again.

He smirked at her and said, "It was nothing."

She grinned. "Shikaaa…."

Oh no, he knew that tone of voice. "What now Ino?"

"Ferris wheel?" she said giving him her puppy eyes.

"You're kidding."

She shook her head.

"No." he refused to go ride that troublesome ride that was utterly pointless-to him at least. Couldn't they go somewhere else, like under the tree perhaps?

She glared and said in a final tone, "We're going." And pulled him again to the Ferris wheel this time.

* * *

It was around 12 PM that Ino collapsed on a bench, completely exhausted. Shikamaru sighed gratefully for he was tired too yet he didn't want the night to end. Little did he know that his companion didn't want the night to end too. Ino took a look at the guy she loved so much. Yes she said love.

Shikamaru was peacefully looking at the sky above with his hands still interlocked with hers. He didn't look like he minded. She was grateful for that. Taking a deep breath she pulled at the handcuffs.

Turning to look at her, he gave her a questioning look, "Ino?"

With a determined face she began to confess. "Shika. I know you probably don't care but I … I like you. Scratch that. I love you. "

She didn't know what made her want to confess tonight out of all days. Maybe it was that she enjoyed every minute with him. Or that he was looking so handsome and hot. Or maybe because he had his hands against hers. She didn't know but she knew that she had the courage to go up and say it to him.

But she wasn't ready to take a rejection.

Eyes widening at her confession, he stared at her light blue eyes looking for some kind of indication that she was joking.

She wasn't.

With a determined look on his face, he pulled her hand towards him and gently kissed her right on the mouth, finally tasting her. Her eyes widened upon the contact yet closed immediately. It was a simple and pure kiss. A kiss that would tell each other their feelings and was enough to convey what they were feeling.

Pulling apart he kissed her forehead and mumbled, "Love you too."

"YES!" a cheer was heard behind them.

The two teens turned around and saw Sakura Haruno jumping up and down cheering. She stopped upon looking at them with a huge grin on her face.

"You owe me Pig." She said .

Putting pieces together, Ino yelled "You are so dead Haruno!"

The girl laughed. "You know you love it!"

Ino laughed with her and smiled, "yeah Yeah. Well can you take us apart?"

Sakura looked at her boyfriend, "Sasuke?"

He walked over to them and unlocked the handcuffs also taking it with him. "Safekeeping I guess." He muttered.

Smiling at the new found couple or soon to be couple, she linked arms with Sasuke waving "Bye Guys! Enjoy the rest of the night. INO you better call me tomorrow!"

"'Course Forehead!"

After they left, Shikamaru asked the inevitable question, "Hey you busy tomorrow?"

Even after being asked that so many times at school, Ino didn't mind when Shikamaru asked. In fact, she was incredibly happy.

"Nope."

"Spend the day with me tomorrow." He said simply.

She smiled, not caring that it wasn't a question but a simple statement. The statement that easily made her heart flutters. "Sure."

* * *

"Shika?"

"Hn."

"Don't give me that! You're not Sasuke for goodness sakes!"

A sigh.

"What you troublesome woman?"

"What?! How dare you call me… " A frustrated sigh from the girl. "Anyways, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Could you have taken off the handcuffs at the beginning?"

"…"

"Shika?"

"…"

"Shikamaru!"

"… yeah."

"Is that an answer to my question?"

"…yeah."

"You mean you could've taken off the damn---"

"…."

"…."

"Shika, Kiss me again."

_

* * *

_

Happy valentines Day! Simple Right? Very Cliché. Sorry. Ahaha. Anyways Hope today or whatever day you read this is awesome! Please read and Review. Comments, suggestions whatever is greatly appreciated. Will give Chocolate !!

_Again this is not bribing_

_It's merely a gift for taking the time to review._

…

_Kind of OOC no? Blah. _

_Ahaha. Happy valentines!_


End file.
